english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (628 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (546 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (499 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (455 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (454 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (439 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (438 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (422 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (391 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (386 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (386 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (359 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (357 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (354 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (329 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (325 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (320 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (319 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (312 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (292 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (286 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (283 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (270 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (269 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (269 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (266 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (262 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (261 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (258 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (257 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (253 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (250 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (248 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (247 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (246 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (243 VA titles) (Canadian) #Maurice LaMarche (243 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (235 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (234 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (232 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (230 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (226 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (222 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (220 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (218 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (218 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (214 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (214 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (209 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (208 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (208 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (202 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (201 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (195 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (193 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (188 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (187 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (186 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (186 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (185 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (184 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (182 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (182 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (179 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (179 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (178 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (173 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (170 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (168 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (166 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (163 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (163 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (162 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (158 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (156 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (155 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (154 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (153 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (152 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (152 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (150 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (150 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (149 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (149 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (147 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (146 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (146 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (144 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (142 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (142 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (141 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (140 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (138 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (137 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (137 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (136 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (136 VA titles) (American)